Platypus Day
|image = PERRY.png |airdate = 2011: March 5, 2011 May 1, 2011 (Disney Channel Asia) June 19, 2011 (Disney XD Spain) August 14, 2011 (Disney Channel Brazil) 2012: March 3, 2012 |channel = Disney Channel US Disney XD |before = |after = |video = XQvoaYDwJZE}} (also known as National Platypus Day) is a Phineas and Ferb promotion and accompanying marathon by Disney Channel US and Disney XD in an attempt to "create a new holiday to celebrate one of our most valuable semi-aquatic undercover agent," as Major Monogram describes it. The event was on Saturday, March 5, 2011. Based on it's airdates on 2011 and 2012, Disney has apparently chosen the first Saturday of March to celebrate the date every year. The event was on Saturday, March 5 in 2011, and was held on Saturday, March 3 in 2012. 2011 Programming Schedule All times Eastern/Pacific. Disney XD 8:00 am - The Great Indoors / Canderemy (Disney XD premiere) 8:30 - Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers / Ain't No Kiddie Ride 9:00 - Wizard of Odd 9:30 - Oh, There You Are, Perry / Swiss Family Phineas 10:00 - No More Bunny Business / Spa Day 10:30 - Put That Putter Away / Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat? 11:00 - Let's Take a Quiz / At the Car Wash 11:30 - Don't Even Blink / Chez Platypus Noon - Traffic Cam Caper / Bowl-R-Ama Drama 12:30 pm - Split Personality / Brain Drain 1:00 - It's About Time! 1:30 - Perry Lays an Egg / Gaming the System 2:00 - Raging Bully / Lights, Candace, Action! 2:30 - Day of the Living Gelatin / Elementary My Dear Stacy 3:00 - Interview With a Platypus / Tip of the Day 3:30 - Cheer Up Candace / Fireside Girl Jamboree 4:00 - The Chronicles of Meap 4:30 - Nerds of a Feather Disney Channel 5:00 pm - Wizard of Odd 5:30 - Oh, There You Are, Perry / Swiss Family Phineas 6:00 - No More Bunny Business / Spa Day 6:30 - Don't Even Blink / Chez Platypus 7:00 - Rollercoaster: The Musical! 7:30 - The Great Indoors / Canderemy Disney Channel Asia (GMT +07:00 / +08:00) 1:00 pm - Perry Lays an Egg / Gaming the System 1:30 - Interview With a Platypus / Tip of the Day 2:00 - Wizard of Odd 2:30 - Oh, There You Are, Perry / Swiss Family Phineas 3:00 - No More Bunny Business / Spa Day 3:30 - Put That Putter Away / Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat? 4:00 - Let's Take a Quiz / At the Car Wash 4:30 - Don't Even Blink / Chez Platypus 5:00 - Traffic Cam Caper / Bowl-R-Ama Drama 5:30 - The Great Indoors / Canderemy Disney Channel Brazil (GMT -03:00 / -02:00) 11:00 am - Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation 11:30 - The Lake Nose Monster Noon - Interview With a Platypus / Perry Lays an Egg 12:30 pm - Don't Even Blink / Oh, There You Are, Perry 1:00 - Rollercoaster: The Musical! 1:30 - Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo 2:00 - Not Phineas and Ferb / Phineas and Ferb-Busters! 2:30 - Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo 3:00 - Wizard of Odd 3:30 - Rollercoaster / Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror 4:00 - Nerds of a Feather 4:30 - Split Personality / Brain Drain 5:00 - Make Play / Candace Gets Busted 5:30 - Toy to the World / Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat? 6:00 - What Do It Do? / Undercover Carl 6:30 - The Lake Nose Monster 7:00 - Bubble Boys / Isabella and the Temple of Sap 7:30 - Ready for the Bettys / Phineas and Ferb Interrupted (premiered) 8:00 - Kick It Up A Notch Website On the event website, it shows a meter of Platypoints and links of various games that include taking photos with Agent P, Sending a Platypus Day message, And playing the Where's Perry game. Every activity is worth 1,000 platypus points. Activities *Where's Perry game. *Take photos with Agent P activity. *Send a top secret message activity. Continuity *A clip of Major Monogram and Carl singing Gitchee Gitchee Goo is shown on the event website. ("Hail Doofania!") *Several sources list February 2nd as International Duck-Billed Platypus day. *Agent E, Agent S, an owl agent, and a duck agent is shown during the Where's Perry game. *After finishing the "Where's Perry" game it shows a render from "Oh, There You Are, Perry". *It also has a voice clip from "Oh, There You Are, Perry" as well as "No More Bunny Business". *The picture for the Take Photos With Agent P! activity shows a picture of Agent P when he saw Santa in "I, Brobot" and Frosty The Snowman in the "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!". Other Platypus Day-Related Happenings *On Microsoft's XBOX LIVE services a Platypus Day theme was put on it's marketplace, as well as a T shirt of the Platypus Day logo. This also added a variety of costumes of a number of the show's characters and various Avatar Props (Which are items your Avatar (what represents you in the world of XBOX LIVE) interacts with) based of Phineas and Ferb's inventions (for example: The Time Machine from It's About Time!) 2012 Programming Schedule All times Eastern/Pacific. Disney Channel US 9:00 am - Jerk De Soleil / Toy to the World 9:25 - Take Two with Phineas and Ferb - Jason Segel 9:30 - Put That Putter Away / Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat? 9:55 - Take Two with Phineas and Ferb - Cedric the Entertainer 10:00 - The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein / Oil on Candace 10:25 - Take Two with Phineas and Ferb - Miss Piggy 10:30 - Interview With a Platypus / Tip of the Day 11:00 - Don't Even Blink / Chez Platypus 11:30 - Perry Lays an Egg / Gaming the System Noon - Oh, There You Are, Perry / Swiss Family Phineas 12:30 pm - Day of the Living Gelatin / Elementary My Dear Stacy 1:00 - No More Bunny Business / Spa Day 1:30 - Undercover Carl / Hip Hip Parade 2:00 - Cheer Up Candace / Fireside Girl Jamboree 2:30 - I Was a Middle Aged Robot / Suddenly Suzy 3:00 - Wizard of Odd 3:30 - What Do It Do? / Atlantis 4:00 - Rollercoaster: The Musical! 4:30 - Phineas and Ferb Interrupted / A Real Boy 5:00 - Skiddley Whiffers / Tour de Ferb 5:30 - Misperceived Monotreme 5:45 - Doof Dynasty 6:00 - Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension 7:30 - Mom's in the House 7:45 - Perry the Actorpus (Disney Channel premiere) Disney XD 8:00 - Perry the Actorpus (U.S. premiere) 8:15 - Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension 10:00 - Ask a Foolish Question/Misperceived Monotreme 10:30 - Phineas and Ferb Interrupted/A Real Boy 11:00 - Skiddley Whiffers/Tour de Ferb 11:30 - Wizard of Odd Noon - It's About Time! 12:30 - Split Personality/Brain Drain 1:00 - Jerk De Soleil/Toy to the World 1:30 - Nerds of a Feather 2:00 - Put That Putter Away/Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat? 2:30 - Interview With a Platypus/Tip of the Day 3:00 - Don't Even Blink/Chez Platypus 3:30 - Traffic Cam Caper/Bowl-R-Ama Drama 4:00 - Let's Take a Quiz/At the Car Wash 4:30 - Day of the Living Gelatin/Elementary My Dear Stacy 5:00 - Oh, There You Are, Perry/Swiss Family Phineas 5:30 - Perry Lays an Egg/Gaming the System 6:00 - Cheer Up Candace/Fireside Girl Jamboree 6:30 - No More Bunny Business/Spa Day 7:00 - What Do It Do?/Atlantis 7:30 - Undercover Carl/Hip Hip Parade Website In the official website for 2012, there are some downloads available, like the mp3 file of "The Platypus Walk" and a video tutorial showing how to do the dance, plus new downloadable wallpapers. Activities *Watch The Platypus Walk dance lesson video Continuity The Disney Channel US marathon had 3 repeats of bot Learn to draw Perry and Learn to Draw Agent P. (Phineas and Ferb's Memorial Day Marathon) Other Platypus Day-Related Happenings *The cast of Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! joined "flash mobs" in doing The Platypus Walk on March 2, 2012 (Platypus Eve) before their stage shows in Broward Rounty, Florida. *Visitors to Disney Store locations around the USA got a free secret gift for stopping by while supplies lasted. External links *Disney Channel US's Platypus Day site *Disney XD's Platypus Day site *List of Holiday es:El Día del Ornitorrinco pt-br:Dia do Ornitorrinco Category:Real World Articles Category:Marathons Category:Real World events Category:Perry the Platypus